1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a sheet conveyor for conveying a sheet of recording material and an image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet conveyor.
2. Related Art
For duplex printing, image forming apparatuses typically rotate a sheet discharging roller in reverse before a sheet discharging portion to change a direction of rotation of the sheet discharging roller to switch back the sheet and switch the position of a separator disposed near the sheet discharging roller to change a direction of sheet path to guide the sheet of recording material to a duplex printing path.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-2011-144050-A discloses a sheet conveyor having a switchback mechanism in which an action to change a direction of rotation of a sheet conveying roller (i.e., a sheet discharging roller) and another action to change a position of a switching member (i.e., a branch guide) are linked by a linking member and operated by a solenoid actuator.
This sheet conveyor having one solenoid actuator for performing two actions reduces costs by comparing with a sheet conveyor having two solenoid actuators for performing two respective actions differently.
By contrast, the related-art sheet conveyor is configured to synchronize two actions with one solenoid actuator. Therefore, by comparing with the sheet conveyor with two solenoid actuators, the related-art sheet conveyor has restrictions on switchback timing, which decreases productivity of image forming apparatuses.
Some users set a higher value on high productivity than low cost and some do on low cost than high productivity. Therefore, manufacturers may develop and produce various types of image forming apparatuses having different configurations to meet the demands of both users. Producing such different types of image forming apparatuses without a common sheet conveyor significantly degrade development and production efficiencies.